


all i want for christmas

by thesameoldstreets



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, M/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldstreets/pseuds/thesameoldstreets
Summary: A Finn and Andy Christmas story, set during Christmas 2018.
Relationships: OMC/OMC
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	all i want for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for: sick parents, dead parents and homophobic parents. 
> 
> If you want more details about the contents of the story before you read it, please go ahead and drop me an ask (off anon) over on thesameoldstreets.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Please take good care of yourselves this holiday season <3

Finn has never been a Christmas person.

He’s never reached Grinch-levels of Christmas hatred, but he never cared that much about it either. For him, it was mostly formal family dinners where he had to wear uncomfortable clothes and sit up straight and put his napkin in his lap. At least he got to be very openly gay while he was wearing uncomfortable clothes and sitting up straight and putting his napkin in his lap. Other people don’t know such luxuries. Those dinners meant a lot to his mom, she loved organizing them, handwriting the invitations, picking the decorations, planning the menu, putting it all together. Now his mom is dead.

Not that they were having those dinners in the past couple of years. His mom wasn’t well enough, so their Christmases were pretty quiet. He brought home Andy last year and his mom was delighted, taking pictures of him and Finn in front of the tree, telling them to kiss, “No, _really_ kiss, not whatever that what. Is that how you kiss each other?”

Andy asked her to please send them the pictures.

Eventually they received a package in the mail, like Finn wasn’t at his parents’ house several times a week and could have just grabbed whatever his mom wanted to give to him, and in it were all the pictures she took, printed out on glossy paper, and one in a frame – _my favorite, but feel free to switch it out_ – and a small flash drive with all the photos on it as well.

This year, Christmas is sort of up in the air. Finn has known this, has mostly made his peace with it, but now it’s also going to suck for Andy.

Because Andy told his parents he has a boyfriend in September. And he hasn’t heard from them ever since. They won’t answer his phone calls, they won’t open the door. Andy keeps saying he knew it would happen, but Finn can tell how much it hurts him. As Christmas inches closer, it seems to be hurting even more. Andy always spent Christmas Day at his parents’ house with their whole family, but this year it’ll just be them. They’ve never really done Christmas together, not at their own place. Well, they weren’t even living together a year ago, but still, this is new and Finn can’t fuck it up.

Andy _loves_ Christmas. And Finn needs to make sure that this will be the best goddamn Christmas of his life.

Which is easier said than done because Finn isn’t exactly a Christmas expert and he’s quickly running out of time. So he needs a plan. Which is another thing he’s not an expert at. He needs to talk to people who know shit about Christmas. And about being merry… and all that crap.

He’s lucky, because they’re not hard to find.

Sarah’s wearing reindeer antlers at the rink the next morning and she’s helping Alex set up a tree.

“It’s your day off,” Finn says and makes sure to put as much judgement as possible into those four words. Alex doesn’t work here anymore, and, okay, he still owns the place, but he’s absolutely incapable of just chilling the fuck out and it drives Finn crazy.

“I just wanted to bring over the tree,” Alex mutters. “Sarah, I think there’s ornaments in the office in the back, they’re in a huge box and it has a bunch of reindeer stickers on it.”

“I would have done all this, you know?” Finn says.

“Yeah, I know. But I said I was gonna bring you a tree, didn’t I?”

“Yes, but now you’re also decorating it.” Finn folds his arms across his chest. “On your day off.”

Alex shrugs. “I’m not busy until later.”

“Oh, until later,” Finn says and winks at him. Alex’s boyfriend works weekends sometimes. Or at least that’s what it sounds like. Or he’s just really busy and important. Finn wouldn’t like it, except Alex likes that guy so much that Finn has never said a word about it. He glances at the tree Alex brought. “I need to buy one of these.”

And ornaments. He doesn’t own a single one.

“You need to water them, you know that, right?” Alex says.

“Of course I know that.”

Yeah, he would have totally forgotten about that. He used to have this tiny fake tree that he put up just after Thanksgiving and that he took down… when he got embarrassed about it still being up.

Alex smirks at him.

“I need one for Andy,” Finn says. “He _likes_ Christmas.”

Alex’s smirk disappears. He knows about Andy’s parents, too. “Yeah,” he mumbles, “you should get him a tree.”

“What else do I need? I’ve never done Christmas by myself. I usually just had to show up at my parents’and go along with whatever was happening and… you’re Jewish, so you don’t know either. Sorry.”

“No, I mean, I’m, like… I grew up with this weird mishmash. You should get stockings, too.”

“Stockings,” Finn says.

“And cookies. To leave for Santa.”

“Alex, we don’t believe in Santa anymore,” Finn says.

Alex laughs.

“Oh, haha, you’re so funny. Hilarious. A true comedian.”

“No, but seriously, get cookies, because you get to eat them, too.”

Finn narrows his eyes at him. “Okay. Fine. What else? Sass. What’s important on Christmas?”

Sarah, making her way down the hall with the decorations box, huffs at him. “Food.”

“I can’t cook, _Sarah_.”

“Christmas movies.”

“Seriously, though, food is important,” Alex says.

Finn groans. He can already tell that he’s going to fuck up this whole Christmas business.

It starts with the tree.

He technically knows how it works. Buy the tree. Put up the tree. Decorate the tree.

Step One works out pretty well. On his day off, the rink in the capable hands of Sarah, he hops in his car as soon as Andy’s on his way to work and drives to one of the farms just outside of Cedar Mills to get a tree. He finds the perfect one, not too big, not too small, and it has five tips, which makes it one of those trees that nobody really wants, which means it’s cheaper than the other ones but actually has a personality. Finn loves it. He knows that Andy’s gonna love it too.

He goes and buys decorations with the tree still in the car. It takes forever, but once he has a few bags full of sparkly bullshit, he’s feeling a lot more confident. He gets sidetracked because he passes by the independent bookstore in Silver Lakes, which is one of Andy’s favorite places in the world – what a nerd, honestly – and Finn goes in to buy lunch in their little café and then grabs a bunch of books for Andy. He has a list on his phone, it’s all the books Andy mentions in passing, or, like, at least half the books Andy mentions in passing. He grabs a chocolate chip cookie to go as well and then stumbles across a display with the most hilarious ornaments, which delays him a little more.

He still needs to get a special present for Andy, one that’s not just books. Although books make Andy pretty happy. For Andy’s birthday, Finn just took him here and told him to go wild and it was clearly the best idea he’d ever had in his life. He needs to find something else for Christmas, though.

Once he’s home, he realizes that the forgot to buy stockings, so he quickly dumps the tree and his decorations just behind the front door and heads out again. He should probably order them online, because he has no idea where to get them. He hits up a couple of stores, goes to Target, which is already on Mayhem Level 7, which is about five levels above what Finn is willing to tolerate, but all the stockings are ugly or for actual children, and while Finn would unironically love a Darth Vader stocking, it’s definitely not Andy’s kind of thing.

After the fifth store, Finn calls Alex.

“Something wrong at the rink?” Alex says without so much as a hello. “Wait, you’re not at the rink today. What’s going on?”

“I… Stockings?” Finn says. “I need stockings. Where the fuck do I get stockings that don’t look like a 45-year-old lady named Sharon picked them for her daughters Paysleigh and Charleyne?”

“Paysleigh and Charleyne were very sweet children, Finn.”

“Their mom was insane, though,” Finn says. Honestly, the names of the kids that get signed up for skating camps are truly wild sometimes. “Anyway. Stockings?”

“Check the orchard that’s, like… down the road from my parents’ house. The one on the left. They have a store as well and last year they had nice stockings. I got the ones for Nadi and Waldo there and they’ll put names on them immediately if they don’t have too many people at the store. Either that or you can pick them up in a couple of days.”

“Thank you, Holiday King. I owe you one.”

The trip to the orchard takes another hour, but he finds Andy a stocking that Finn knows he’ll actually like. An elderly lady does some fancy-ass shit with her sewing machine and puts their names on there in a literal minute and then Finn gets sidetracked by all the homemade ornaments and the apple cider and the chocolate-covered fruit and the jam and he ends up spending way too much money. He had to buy the cider, though. Andy loves apple cider. And, like, Finn deserves some chocolate-covered fruit after all the hard work he did today.

He eats most of it on the drive back.

It’s dark already, which is seriously offensive, and by the time he pulls into the driveway of the small house they’re renting together – they’re such adults, who would have thought – Finn is ready to lie down for a nap. Except it’s dark already, which means that Andy is probably gonna come home soon, so Finn needs to get a move on if he wants to surprise Andy with a fully decorated Christmas tree.

Finn starts by hiding the presents he bought earlier and drags the tree into the living room, cuts away the netting that was keeping the tree together, and then realizes that it won’t just stand up by itself.

“Fuck’s sake,” Finn says to the tree.

He stares down at it, because maybe it’ll just… give him some sort of solution. Except it doesn’t, because it’s a fucking tree. How the hell did Finn forget to buy a tree stand? He looked at all the stuff Alex had with him at the rink the other day, he should have known.

So he has to run out again, it’s fine, it’s all good, he can do this. Maybe Andy will be at the office late today, because it’s one of those days and Finn will miraculously have time to pull this off and–

The front door clicks open.

“Hey, you home?”

Finn freezes next to his sad, sad tree. What’s he supposed to do, pretend that he isn’t here? “Uhhh… yes?”

Andy appears in the doorway a moment later and he looks so handsome in that coat and Finn has a whole entire crisis about it every day. The best thing is that Andy also looks handsome in the suit he’s wearing under the coat. Andrew Daniels, Very Competent Accountant.

“Oh, hey,” Andy says and nods at the tree. “I didn’t realize we were doing all that.”

Finn shrugs. “I don’t know, I just…” He sighs down at the tree. “I was gonna have it ready when you got home, but you…” A glance at the clock tells him that Andy must have left the office at five on the dot. “You’re annoyingly punctual. Also, I don’t have a tree stand.”

“I should have one of those,” Andy says. “I had a tree last year, remember? I’ll go dig it up.”

Finn nods. “Cool.”

Andy turns to leave, but then comes back in to give him a quick kiss. “Hey,” he says.

“Hey.”

“You got me a tree.”

“It’s for both of us,” Finn says, but yeah, it’s totally for Andy and he probably doesn’t have to pretend otherwise.

Andy wraps his arms around him. He’s just about as tall as Finn and he smells like coffee. He kisses Finn’s cheek, once, twice, then he ducks his head and whispers, “You got me a tree.”

“I also bought rainbow ribbon, so we can put gay bows on it.”

Andy gives him a squeeze, holds on for a moment and then says, “I’ll go find that tree stand.”

It’s probably better this way, because now they spend the evening decorating the tree together, and Andy only looks sad for a second when he says, “I used to do this with my mom when I was a kid,” and then he ducks out of the room to make them hot chocolate, with milk, not with water, because Andy’s a purist, and when he comes back he’s smiling again.

“I think my favorite thing about this tree is that it has five tips,” Andy says.

“I knew you’d love that.”

Andy pulls him back against him and holds him tightly, reeling Finn in whenever he tries to put up the ornament he’s holding. It’s a dog with a Santa hat and that’s one of the best ones he found today.

“Do you wanna see what else I got?” Finn asks.

“Did you buy us matching sweaters?”

“No, but that’s an idea we should definitely keep in mind.”

Andy laughs. “Nah, we don’t need them.”

“We don’t, but maybe we _want_ them,” Finn says. He doesn’t want them, but Andy definitely does. Finn grabs the bag from the orchard. “Here, I got these for us. We don’t have a fireplace, but…” He holds up the stockings. “One for you, one for me.”

“Those a really nice,” Andy says and takes the one with his name on it. “But, Finn…”

“Hm?”

“You don’t have to pretend that you like Christmas just for me.”

“I’m not. I still don’t care about Christmas, but you do, so I want you to have all the Christmas things.”

Andy sighs, the way he does when he thinks that Finn is being an ass, which there is absolutely no reason for, because except for the tree stand fuck-up Finn is being a stellar boyfriend today. “You know what,” Andy says, “okay. I can live with that. I’ll take the Christmas things.”

Finn kisses him. “I’ll take care of everything, I swear. I have a plan.”

“You… do?”

“Don’t sound so surprised. All you have to do is show up. Seriously.”

Andy smiles and tugs himself away to turn off the ceiling light, their tree twinkling happily. The way they put on the lights is a bit questionable, they looked way better from the other side, but at least the tree isn’t on the floor anymore.

“I know this isn’t…” Finn shrugs. It’s not going to be a perfect Christmas. He knows it and Andy knows it, too.

“It’s perfect.”

“It’s…” Finn tilts his head. It’s the worst Christmas tree ever. They didn’t even spread out the ornaments evenly and they put way too many rainbow bows on it. It’s a very gay tree.

Andy puts his arm around him. “It’s perfect,” he says again.

They have a holiday party at the rink the weekend before Christmas where they have half-price tickets for the public skate if you show up in some sort of holiday getup and their new peewee coach dresses up as Santa. Alex shows up in a Hanukkah sweater and a light-up Santa hat in the afternoon, Connor in tow.

“Waldo, did you come to take pictures with all our customers, who will then post pictures on Twitter, which will get me even more customers?” Finn says, batting his eyelashes at Connor.

“I mean, if it helps…”

“Sure does,” Finn says. Every time a Cardinal sets foot in his rink, someone will post about it on social media and then Finn will have twice as many people as usual coming by to skate.

“We could call Rivs,” Connor says. “He has that radio thing, but he could come by later.”

Alex nods. “He probably will, I talked to him yesterday.” He glances at the rink schedule. “Everything going okay?”

“Yeah, I have a public skate in Rink 1 and Ashley’s teaching a private lesson in Rink 2.”

“Maisie Alvarez?” Alex asks.

“Yep. She’s… _Dude_. They’re gonna start traveling to competitions soon. And I don’t mean like… some regional bullshit two hours away. I mean, like, national level competitions. And probably international soon enough.”

“Wow, that’s great,” Connor says.

“Ashley’s excited. Don’t know about Jamie, but I’m sure he can live without her for a little bit if that means she gets to coach a future champion, you know? I guess if he wasn’t excited, she’d probably throw his ass in the trash.”

Alex snorts. “She probably–”

“Mister Alex!”

They lose Alex to three peewee team kids, all three wrapped in tinsel and lights on strings and they’re starting to reach a point where one public skate ends and the next one starts, so people will be coming and going and Finn will be craving the cold embrace of the grave. They have two hockey games in the afternoon as well. And Andy’s team is playing tonight.

It’s one of those days. They happen. Finn just wishes he didn’t have to wear a Santa hat while this day is happening to him.

Alex soon fucks off to ride the Zamboni into the sunset. Finn wouldn’t be surprised if Alex actually went and dragged Steve off the Zamboni. As people start to arrive for the next public skate and for the hockey game, Connor gets roped into conversations and Ashley reappears after her skating lesson, likely the most festive of them all in her reindeer sweater and red leggings. He didn’t notice earlier, but she also has a bit of mistletoe stuck in her bun.

Finn gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and leaves the front office in her capable hands. He needs a nap, but he only gets to take a quick break and, anyway, if he fell asleep now, he’d never get up again.

He’s in the office in the back for a bit, taking care of paperwork, which is his least favorite part, and which was definitely Alex’s least favorite part as well, and is going over their spring schedule when there’s a soft knock on the frame of the door. Finn already knows that it’s Andy, because he always knocks that way when he sees that Finn is busy but wants to make his presence known.

“One second,” Finn says, flips the page and looks up.

Andy’s looking all soft, bundled into his warmest coat, beanie on his head, soft brown curls sticking out from underneath it. He’s been complaining that he needs to get his hair cut before Christmas, but Finn is doing his very best to derail him. Andy’s cheeks are pink and his smile tells Finn that there’s something else going on here. “Hey,” Andy says.

Finn narrows his eyes at him. “Hey,” he replies. “What’s going on?”

“I just talked to Connor Walden,” Andy says.

“Ah.” So that’s where that smile comes from. They both have a crush on Connor, so it’s okay. They can watch him on TV and talk about his abs and nobody gets hurt.

Andy looks over his shoulder, leans closer and whispers, “He said he could ask if I could be the Cardinals’ emergency goalie for a game.”

“Oh my God, please don’t leave me for him, even though I’ll never be able to give you the things you want.”

Andy laughs and pulls Finn close. “Come on, it’s not like it’s gonna happen anyway.”

“Okay, but… what if it does?”

“Emergency goalies are usually just there, you know? They don’t even get dressed.” He kisses the top of Finn’s head. “Don’t be jealous, he was just being nice.”

“Which is a great reason to be jealous,” Finn grumbles.

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re nice, too.”

“I’m really not, but I appreciate that you’re willing to pretend that I am.” Finn gives him a kiss. And another one, because he just decided that he’s taking a break. “Do you need to get dressed for the game?”

“I still have another fifteen minutes or something. I left my stuff with Alex.”

“Good,” Finn says, tugs Andy all the way into the office, and gently closes the door so they can make out in peace for a few minutes.

They rink is closed on Christmas Eve and on actual Christmas, which means that they could theoretically spend an entire day in bed and ignore everything else, but Andy fucks off around noon to visit his Hartford Aunt who sent him a text yesterday asking him to come over and Andy was nervous as shit about it and Finn couldn’t really do anything.

He offered to come and wait in the car or something, but Andy told him no and that he’d be fine. So Finn sits on the couch, with his phone, the volume up high, just in case, and puts on _The Fellowship of the Ring_. He gets a text about an hour into the movie, but it’s not from Andy, it’s his dad telling him that he’s safely made it to Providence, where he’s spending Christmas with his brother. Which is good. Because that way his dad is distracted; it would have been a disaster if it had been just Finn and his dad for Christmas. Tears everywhere.

Finn isn’t sure whether or not Andy’s silence is a good thing. He’s been gone for a while. Finn could probably ask him if everything’s okay, but he doesn’t want to be pushy either, because Andy’s actually annoyingly good about texting his plans and letting him know if he’ll be late.

He eats all the leftovers from the day before, because Andy’s getting lunch at his aunt’s, so he won’t miss them.

It’s two hours later when Andy finally texts – _on my way home_ and _love you_.

Which is pretty inconclusive regarding his emotional state, but that’s also very him, so Finn isn’t worried. When the front door clicks open, Finn has just started _The Two Towers_ , but he pauses it, waiting for Andy to say… literally anything.

“Hi?” Finn tries.

“Hey,” Andy says and comes shuffling into the living room. His eyes are red, but he’s smiling and he flops down next to Finn and curls against him, but he can’t hide anything right now, Finn already saw.

“You okay?” Finn asks instead of leading with, _Hey, what did you cry about?_

“Yeah, she didn’t ask me to drive all the way to Hartford just to tell me to fuck off forever, I’m not really sure why I was worried about that in the first place,” Andy mumbles. “I don’t know, I just thought she’d probably try to talk me out of… being gay. Like my parents did.”

“But she didn’t?”

“She didn’t,” Andy whispers. “She… was actually really nice about it. She said she wanted to meet you.”

“No fucking way.”

“I know, I told her you probably wouldn’t want to.”

“No, I mean, no fucking way did she actually say that,” Finn says. He’ll go have dinner with the Hartford Aunt if it makes Andy happy. Andy ventured into the Engel household for Finn, so it’s only fair.

“She did,” Andy says and reaches into his pocket. “And she gave me this.” He hands Finn a hundred dollar bill. “She told me to take you out for a nice dinner.”

“Oh, baby, how often can we go to Panda Express with this?”

Andy gasps and snatches the bill away. “ _No_.”

“Please don’t take me to a French restaurant with tiny portions, I’ll cry.”

“I’d never,” Andy says and pulls Finn into his lap. “I’ll take you to the nice Mexican place in Silver Lakes and we’ll get food,” he kisses Finn, “ _and_ cocktails,” another kiss, “ _and_ dessert.”

“Yeah, okay, fuck Panda Express.”

“I knew you’d like that idea,” Andy mumbles against his lips and pulls him down with him. They probably lie down on the remote, because _The Two Towers_ starts playing again, but they spend most of the movie making out on the couch.

Andy cooks them dinner, but Finn mostly stays plastered against him while he makes pasta and they eat on the coach, which Andy usually frowns upon but doesn’t matter when they’re watching _Lord of the Rings._ It also doesn’t matter when Finn is having a bad day. Or when he says please like a civil human being. Honestly, they eat on the couch a lot. Andy gets to eat at the table whenever Finn’s at the rink late. Which is usually about four times a week, although on some of those nights Andy is at the rink, too, for hockey practice. There’s no public skate that late on most days, unless it’s Friday night and they’re having the disco skate, but most of the time Finn gets to watch practice.

He starts to doze off about halfway through the third movie and wakes up just when the battle is about to start. He grumbles at Andy for not waking him up and Andy laughs into his ear and tells him that he looked too cute to just wake him up. What an ass.

They go to bed right after the movie ends and Finn passes the fuck out after like three seconds, barely noticing when Andy kisses his forehead and slowly scoots away from him. They’ve fallen asleep with their limbs tangled before and they ended up kicking each other, so they usually try not to do that.

Finn wakes up with Andy’s breath tickling the back of his neck anyway. Andy’s still fast asleep when Finn carefully wiggles away from him and ducks out of their bedroom to get Andy’s presents.

When he gets to the tree, there’s already presents there, which is honestly the rudest thing Andy has ever done. He must have snuck back out of bed after Finn had fallen asleep last night to put them there. Like it’s a competition and he wanted to be first. And it for sure isn’t. It only would have been if Finn had put his presents down first and he’d won, but now it’s just childish and obnoxious and not at all–

“Good morning.”

Finn glares at the doorway where Andy is leaning, wearing his pajama pants and a Santa sweater.

“Don’t be mad that mine are already there, I couldn’t sleep last night, so I needed something to do,” Andy says. And then he pulls out a fucking Santa hat from behind his back and puts it on.

Finn glares a little more.

“Come on.”

“I hate that I’m still attracted to you right now,” Finn mutters, grabs a blanket and sits down on the floor. He waits for Andy to join him and leans against him a little, because if Andy couldn’t sleep last night, there was a reason for it, and the reason is probably that he’s not spending today with his family.

Andy leans close to kiss his cheek, stubble scratchy against Finn’s skin. “You just wanna go for it? Or do you wanna borrow one of my Christmas sweaters first?”

“No, I’m good,” Finn says.

Andy laughs under his breath and pulls at one of the presents. “Here, open this.”

It starts there and it goes on for a while – _And now open this one_ , and, _Now that one_ – and Andy’s smile grows brighter with every book he unwraps and after Finn has opened the present that has the sloth-shaped mug in it, he’s totally on board with the whole Christmas thing.

“I’ve got one more thing, sort of,” Andy says. “It’s not something I could get for you, but you’ve been saying that you want new skates. For like… a year. So I want to go get you new skates. But you sort of have to be there.”

Finn pulls him in for a kiss. “You’re sweet, but I really don’t need–”

“No, stop right there.”

“But I barely teach anymore, I just have a few group lessons and that’s it, so I don’t really need them.”

“I don’t care,” Andy says. “I want to give them to you. It doesn’t matter if you need them, you _want_ them, so stop being a stubborn shit.”

“Oh my God,” Finn says, because of course Andy has to be like this, but it’s fine, it’s Christmas and… shit, he does want new skates. He’ll take them. “Okay. Thank you. For my future skates.”

Andy smiles. “You’re welcome.”

“I have another thing, too,” Finn says. “Please don’t be the same kind of shit that I was just now.” He grabs the lone envelope that’s still left under the tree. “Don’t freak out, okay?”

“Why would I…” Andy narrows his eyes at the envelope and opens it slowly. His lips twitch when he realizes that it’s tickets for a Cardinals game, but Finn can tell when he starts freaking out, because his eyes go really wide and he actually sounds horrified when he says, “Finn.”

“I didn’t pay for them,” Finn says quickly. “I just… asked someone to help me out.”

Andy snorts. “That must have been hard.”

“Wow, I just gave you front row tickets to a Cards game and you’re mean to me?”

Andy doesn’t reply, he just pulls him into a hug and holds on. For a while. Andy’s been talking about saving up money to get a front row seat for a game for ages, it’s his big, special dream, but it’s usually just way too expensive or the tickets are already sold or are being re-sold for absolutely insane amounts, so he’s never actually gone for it. So Finn did it for him.

“Who got you these?” Andy asks when he pulls away.

“I… Well, I asked Alex. And he said he could probably figure something out. And then he came back with these a couple of days later and he said I could only have them if I didn’t ask where he got them. I think he might have killed someone to get us these tickets.”

Or he just paid for them himself like the insanely generous idiot that he is.

Maybe he asked Nick or Connor.

Maybe he asked his dad. It probably has its advantages to be the son of a former franchise star. In any case, Finn promised himself that he wouldn’t think about it, because otherwise he might end up feeling guilty, even though he wouldn’t even know what exactly he was feeling guilty about.

“You did that for me,” Andy says.

“Yeah.”

“This is… Honestly, this is the best present ever.”

“Good,” Finn says. “I already have nightmares about what I’m gonna give you next year, because there’s no way that it’s gonna be better than this.”

Andy looks down at the tickets. “I mean, the fact that you were willing to do all the Christmas stuff even though you don’t really care about it was already a pretty good present.”

“Yeah,” Finn says and plucks the Santa hat off Andy’s head to put it on his own. “I did my best.”

Andy nods. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet, things might still go horribly wrong while I cook us dinner.”

“No, but, Finn…”

“Yeah,” Finn says, because he knows and he couldn’t be serious about it, because this Christmas was going to suck for both of them and now it’s actually not so bad, and he didn’t want to think about just how depressing today could be.

“Thank you,” Andy says again.

Finn hugs him. That’s all he can do right now and Andy seems to understand, because he doesn’t say anything else and just hugs him back and wraps his blanket around the both of them.

Maybe Finn can deal with doing this every year. It’s honestly not so bad, not when it’s for Andy.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!


End file.
